This invention relates to a bus bar wiring board used, for example, in the wiring of an electronic equipment.
Various electronic equipments are mounted on a vehicle (mobile body). This kind of electronic equipment includes a casing, a connector, electrical parts such as relays and fuses, and a bus bar wiring board through which metal terminals of the connector are connected to terminals of the relays, fuses and others. The casing is formed into a flattened box-like shape.
The connector includes a box-like connector housing, and the metal terminals received in this connector housing. When the connector is connected to a mating connector, the metal terminals are electrically connected to other electronic equipment or the like. The electrical parts are mounted on the casing and bus bars (described later) of the bus bar wiring board. The bus bar wiring board includes the electrically-conductive bus bars, a first insulating board, and a second insulating board.
Each bus bar is formed by blanking an electrically-conductive metal plate or the like. One end portions of the bus bars are embedded in the first insulating board. The other end portions of the bus bars are embedded in the second insulating board. The electrical parts such as relays are mounted on central portions of the bus bars. Longitudinal directions of cross-sections of the bus bars, each having its opposite end portions embedded respectively in the first and second insulating boards, are parallel to one another.
The mating connector is connected to the connector of the electronic equipment of the above construction, and the metal terminals of the connector are connected to the terminals of the electrical parts through the bus bars. The electronic equipment connects other electronic equipment to the electrical parts in accordance with a predetermined pattern.
In the bus bar wiring board of the related electronic equipment, the longitudinal directions of the cross-sections of the bus bars are parallel to one another. Therefore, the first and second insulating boards are caused to vibrate relative to each other by vibrations developing during the travel of the vehicle. Therefore, the positions of the first and second insulating boards relative to each other change, so that the bus bars are distorted. As a result, there is fears that the electrical connection between the relay and the bus bars is broken and that the bus bars are separated from the first and second insulating boards. Thus, there is a fear that the bus bar wiring board in the related electronic equipment is damaged by vibrations developing during the travel of the automobile.